


I really, really, really, really, really, really like you

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [17]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Kids, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: It's been three years since Beth met Rio at 2 am in a gas station where he may or may not have been beating somebody up.Aka. Gas Station AU Part 2.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 31
Kudos: 293





	I really, really, really, really, really, really like you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by MissTricey: Could you do me like a teensy weensy tiny favor and continue this in one of your little short stories? Like pleaseeee I love this so much i would love to see a mini continuation if possible 😁😁😁

“No.”

Rio looks down at Ken, hands on his hips. 

Ken copies the pose. “No,” he repeats.

“Yes,” Rio says. “It’s bath time.”

“No.” 

It’s his favourite fucking word these days.

“Want Mommy!” Ken insists, stomping his foot.

“Mommy’s with your Aunt Annie and Aunt Ruby,” Rio explains. 

“No!”

“Ken,” Rio warns, very aware that Marcus is sleeping just a room away and the last thing he needs is a crying baby right now. “Remember what we talked about? Sometimes you just gotta do stuff you don’t want to.”

He doesn’t even bother trying to remind the kid that he loves baths. He’s got bins full of toys that he plays with in the tub.

“I don’t wanna,” Ken says. His anger quickly fades, replaced with wet eyes. “I miss Mommy.”

Beth’s been gone for just over an hour. There’s no way in hell that Rio’s calling her on the very first time she’s left the house to spend time with Annie and Ruby without one kid or the other going with her. She needs some time to herself.

“Hey,” Rio crouches down in front of him, “I miss Mommy too. But she’s gonna be back in a bit.”

“It’s gonna be forever,” Ken insists. 

Rio shakes his head. “Member what Mommy said when she left?”

“She said," Ken kicks his foot back and forth over the floor, "be back for bedtime?”

“Yeah,” Rio smooths down Ken’s hair. “Bath time means that it’s almost bedtime. And if we start now, I bet we could have some hot chocolate while we wait for her to get back.”

Ken perks up. “With marshmallows?”

“Sure,” Rio agrees. “Now go get your pjs.”

That seems to do the trick and Rio sighs in relief.

The terrible twos were in full swing, although Rio had a feeling that it was going to continue on into three as well.

He goes to the bathroom and starts to run the water, making sure that it wasn’t too hot. After a minute, Ken comes in with his pajamas and dumps them on the ground, starting to try taking off his clothes.

Rio looks at him struggling with the button-up that Beth had put him in that morning and chuckles. “Here, lemme help.”

Ken comes to stand by Rio, waiting semi-patiently as Rio undoes the buttons. Soon, there’s a pile of clothing, the water’s at a good depth, and he’s lifting Ken into the tub. 

“Which toys we want today?” 

“Animals!” Ken exclaims, pointing to the red bin that they store just out of his reach. The blue one has boats.

Rio straightens up to get the bin, then returns to the tub, passing over the animals that Ken asks for one by one. Despite the earlier protests about taking a bath, Ken is happy to be in the water, giggling when he splashes it and soaks Rio’s shirt. Which…he really should have expected.

“Tilt your head back,” he instructs, filling a cup with water so he can rinse the shampoo out of Ken’s hair. He can’t help but smile when Ken does as asked, squeezing his eyes shut, puffing out his cheeks and sealing his lips. 

"Don't trust me?" he teases, repeating the action a couple of times until all the shampoo is gone, then leans back on his heels and grabs one of the hooded towels that Beth made. This one's green, with little frog ears, but there's also a bear one and a duck one and what Rio thinks is supposed to be a koala. “Ready to get out?”

Ken lifts up his arms and Rio hoists him over the side of the tub, setting him down on the bath mat, then reaches over to pull the plug.

It’s the wrong choice, apparently, because Ken takes off, slipping through the bathroom door that Rio hadn't fully closed.

“Hey!” Rio calls out, cursing under his breath and nearly slipping on a puddle of water when he chases after him. Ken runs shrieking down the hall, tracking water all over the place and Rio groans. He catches up to the naked toddler, bends to wrap the towel around Ken, and scoops him up, but apparently his brief freedom has gotten to his head and now he’s wriggling.

“Hot chocolate!”

“Ey,” Rio warns, holding him to his chest. “We gotta put our pjs on.”

Ken stops squirming. “You too?”

Before Rio opens his mouth to say no, he considers it. "If I put mine on too, you gonna put up a fuss about yours?"

Ken beams at him.

Which is how Rio winds up wearing a pair of sweats and a hoodie when Beth comes home.

“Mommy!”

She drops her bag and goes right to Ken, kissing him all over. “How are my boys?” she asks before moving to greet Rio. “Hi,” she says. “Make any for me?” She eyes the cups of hot chocolate.

“You can share mine,” Rio offers, pulling her down to sit in his lap as Ken tells her all about what they did while she was gone, his enthusiasm making it seem like they got up to some grand adventure. 

“Then I ran away,” Ken says, “and Daddy chased me.” He giggles, covering his mouth, well aware that he did something he’s not supposed to.

Beth looks at him. “You left the door open?”

Rio glares at her for a second. 

“Rookie move,” she says, kissing his cheek.

“Then we put on our pjs. Daddy made us hot chocolate,” Ken finishes. There’s an obvious moustache of chocolate on his upper lip that makes Beth bury her laughter in Rio’s neck.

“Know what tonight is?” Beth asks from the en suite later, once Ken’s asleep. 

Rio, lying on the bed, looks up from his phone. “Huh?”

“Tonight,” she says, poking her head out of the bathroom, “do you know what it is?”

It’s not their anniversary. Not her birthday. 

“If I say no, am I in trouble?”

She laughs. “It’s been 3 years since that night we met.”

Rio’s eyes widen in understanding. “Oh.” 

“Thought I’d make it special,” she says, head still the only part of her sticking out of the bathroom door. “Close your eyes.”

Rio does as asked and he can hear her soft footsteps on the floor, but she doesn’t come to the bed. Instead, she stops by the foot of it.

“Open,” she demands.

When Rio opens his eyes, Beth’s standing there in a mostly sheer nightgown, a few strategic embellishments hiding enough of her that he wants to rip it off.

“Come here,” Rio says, voice husky. Beth kneels on the bed, but doesn’t come any closer.

“Come here,” he repeats, patting his stomach. Luckily, he doesn’t have to tell her a third time, she just crawls up the bed to straddle him. “This for me?” 

Biting her lip, she nods.

“It’s pretty,” he says, hands going to her hips and then sliding over them to settle on her ass. “Got anything else on under there?”

She shakes her head. This time, her lip bite is more calculated.

“No panties?” Rio tsks. “Good girls wear panties, Elizabeth.”

She bends down, not so subtly shifting so that her cunt is right over his cock. “Maybe I haven’t been good.”

“Oh?” Rio grinds himself up against her. “What have you been up to, sweetheart?”

He can feel how hot she is through the thin material of his sweatpants. Shit, if they keep this up for much longer, she’ll probably soak them and Rio can admit that he’s very into that idea.

She circles her hips, mimicking what she’d do if he was inside of her. “I touched myself,” she says.

Yeah, that’ll do it. 

Rio rolls her onto her back. “When?” he breathes.

“When I showered this morning,” she tells him, a smug little smirk on her lips.

“You’re right,” he replies, “you haven’t been good.”

He kisses her then, her mouth opening for him easily as he presses his hard cock against her. He needs to pull down his sweatpants, but it’s good like this, just grinding against her. He can probably get her off, he decides. Then when she’s all loose and happy, he’ll fuck her like they both want him to.

It takes him a while to realize that his phone is ringing, but when he does, he lifts his head. Beth whimpers, trying to pull him back down.

And Rio wants to give in. Really, really wants to. But it’s Bullet’s ringtone and Bullet knows not to bug Rio unless something’s gone down.

“Shh, baby,” he kisses her forehead as he reaches for his phone, “’s Bullet.”

She huffs. “That’s nice,” she says. “Tell him to go away.”

He wants to, but he answers the call, pulling away from Beth. “What?” 

“George fucked up.”

Rio shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “How much?”

Bullet sighs on the other end. “I got him here.” Which means bad. Bad enough that Rio’s gonna have to go sort this out himself.

“Half an hour,” Rio says, then hangs up and turns to Beth, who has her arms crossed over her chest. “Elizabeth,” he tries to keep his voice gentle, but she just lifts the covers and slides under them, “I gotta go.”

“I heard you,” she says calmly. If he didn’t see the little bit of tightness in her jaw, he’d think she was okay with it. 

He shifts so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

“I won’t be long,” he promises.

She nods.

Rio gets dressed and when he walks by the bed to bend down and give her a goodbye kiss, she grabs the front of his t-shirt.

“Be safe,” she commands him. 

He smiles. “Always.” 

He kisses her once more, then heads out to deal with whatever dumb shit George has gotten himself into. Rio’s not exactly in a forgiving mood at the moment.

—————————————————

Beth had every intention of waiting up until Rio came home, hoping to continue from where they’d left off. She'd gotten up, checked on Ken, then Marcus. Now that Marcus was sleeping through the nights, it was getting a little easier, but have two kids under the age of three was still tiring and she must have drifted to sleep because she wakes in a dark room, the blankets being pulled down.

She hums, opens her mouth to ask Rio if he’s okay, but all that comes out is a moan because Rio’s lying between her legs, his mouth on her cunt.

“Oh!” 

She rubs her hand over the back of his head, enjoying the way that his buzzed hair feels.

“Sorry for making you wait,” he says after a minute. The lights in the bedroom are off and Beth can't make out much of him.

Beth shivers. “You hurt?”

“No.” He kisses the soft part of her thigh. 

“Everything okay?”

“It will be,” he says before lowering his head again.

But Beth doesn’t want to come like this. She wants him inside of her. So she pushes at his head until he pulls away again. “Want you,” she explains, reaching down to try and pull him up. He’s bigger and stronger than her, but he lets her direct him. He’d stripped before getting into bed and she can feel him pressing insistently against her core.

He doesn’t drag it out, just takes himself in hand and pushes into her. Beth sighs, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She pulls him down enough that she can kiss him as he fucks her, swallowing his moans and giving him hers in return.

Whatever happened that had Bullet calling him had frustrated him, she can tell, but he’s trying to hold that back.

“Harder,” she gasps.

Rio complies, picking up his pace. 

“Fuck,” she says, “you feel so good. You make me feel so good.”

She can hear his harsh breathing. He won’t admit it, but he likes it when she says stuff like that. When she tells him that no one makes her feel like he does. 

“When I touched myself in the shower, I thought about this,” she goes on, “but it was nowhere near as good.”

His next exhale is almost a laugh. “Am I perfect for you?” he asks.

Beth nods as his cock works in and out of her. Like he knows where her thoughts are, he lifts up enough that he can rub her clit too. Beth grips him tighter. 

“I couldn’t even come without you,” she tells him, gasping as his hips practically slam into her. She’s pretty sure that if the headboard wasn’t mounted to the wall, it’d be banging against it by now.

“Good,” he says right as Beth starts to come, pleasure spreading through her body. 

It feels amazing and she’s still floating down when he thrusts one last time and groans. His panting is harsh as he goes boneless on top of her.

He doesn’t say anything for a minute, just breathes against her chest until, “You kept this on?” He runs his fingers over the lace covering her nipple.

Beth flushes. She’d meant to seduce him when he came back or something.

Instead, she gets out a soft “Yeah.”

“It is pretty,” he says, repeating his words from earlier. “Not as beautiful as you, though.”

Rio pulls out, kissing the chain of the necklace she forgot to take off before falling asleep. At the reminder, Beth lifts her head enough that she can undo the clasp. It had been a mother’s day gift from Rio - well, from Ken and Marcus, but very obviously purchased by Rio - a simple chain with a seashell charm at the end. She puts it on the bedside table and grabs a tissue.

Rio takes it from her and cleans her up gently, then settles on his back on his side of the bed and pulls her over.

“We should get dressed,” she reminds him. Ken’s started barging in some mornings. 

Rio just hums and rubs his hand up and down her back. “In a minute.”

—————————————————

Beth wakes up, warm and cozy, still on Rio’s chest. She runs her hand over his shoulder and smiles.

“Mommy?” 

Beth rolls off Rio and grabs the sheet to hold up around her chest, which she's relieved to note is still at least kind of covered by the nightgown. 

However, her movement wakes Rio up, sending him scrambling off the bed and towards the closet, where he’s got a gun in the safe.

He gets two steps away before freezing, realizing what woke Beth.

Ken’s sitting on the end of the bed, looking at them, wide-eyed. “Why doesn’t Daddy have pjs on?”

Beth buries her face in her pillow to giggle.

Rio somehow manages to make it to the closet to grab something to put on and thankfully, he grabs her robe while he's there.

"I'm hungry," Ken declares, throwing himself down next to Beth and cuddling up against her.

Like he knows food has been mentioned, Marcus starts to cry. Before Beth can start to get up, Rio's already going to get him from across the hall, coming back to the bedroom a few minutes later. 

"I'll get started on breakfast," he says, bending over to kiss her as he passes Marcus to her. "You gonna help?" he asks Ken, who leaps up and practically launches himself into Rio's arms. "Alright, looks like I got myself a helper."

He winks at Beth, who smiles back, before he carries Ken off to the kitchen, the two of them talking about toast like it's the most important thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I've been taking prompts. They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. Title from Carly Rae Jepsen's "I Really Like You."


End file.
